Hulk
280px |Caption = Artwork from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Buyog's version Josh Geary's edit Kong's version One Winged Angel's version MGMURROW's version Eradicator's version Xasor's version Giant Savage Hulk Demon Savage Hulk Adrian's version Kneschin1982's version Adrian's edit Ax's version Katamari's edit |Origin=Marvel}}The Incredible Hulk is a famous Marvel superhero that has super strength. He is different from the others because he turns green and gains his power when he gets angry. Hulk's storyline began when a scientist named Bruce Banner tried to replicate the "Super Soldier Serum" that was previously used on Captain America, but went terribly wrong. Becoming a giant monster known as The Hulk whenever he becomes angry, Bruce cannot completely control this form, if at all, and destruction usually ensues until he calms down again, where he reverts back to his old self. In M.U.G.E.N, there are various versions of Hulk that are based on his Marvel vs. Capcom 2 playstyle, or look visually similar. Blackbocs & Blackjack's version While being based off Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, this version of Hulk also comes with the added consequences of choppy animations and muffled sounds. The hitboxes also seem a little off-kilter as a result. MGMURROW's version This version of Hulk is custom and it is possible to change the difficulty of its A.I. His attacks are very unpredictable with a lot of throws and a lot of Hypers. It deals large amounts of damage, so, while fighting him, don't get too close to him or you'll get put into heavy combos. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' Adrian's Hulk edit Adrian edited MGMurrow's Hulk to make it play more like the Capcom arcade game Marvel Super Heroes. However, the sprites are misaligned, the stats are very high, and there are many bugs. The Gamma Crush only hits once (Twice if close up) when it is supposed to hit five times. The crouching combos into itself, at maximum seven times, taking 3/4s of an average characters life. This combo can also be done in the air, causing him to gradually go downwards into the floor. If Hulk stops ducking at this time, he will stand in the air. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} |Vertical follow up For Diagonal Toward Charge Diagonal Backwords Charge | }} + || }} }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Acey & Kong's version The gamma slammer here has more custom moves and tricks than some of the other versions. Kamekaze's version Don't mess with the Hulk. He's mean and green, and also in this case, is source accurate, even with the super armor and moveset. kenschin1982, gartanham & BaganSmashBros's version This version of Hulk is based off of the story arc in the Marvel comics, where, with the help of his therapist, Bruce Banner managed to fuse himself, the green Hulk, and the grey Hulk together. Because of this, Bruce is now Hulk with his own intelligence, called Master Hulk or Professor Hulk. This version was hosted at the Mugen Multiverse, but it is no longer hosted there. As for his moveset, he has several attacks that one would expect the average Hulk to have. A few differences would be the different move names, the vertical gamma charge (called the vertical gamma shock) being done by pressing instead of }} , and a new hyper where he pulls out the Proton Cannon. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | ver has two rocks ver has three rocks ver has four rocks| }} }} || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} + | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Videos MUGEN \ Hulk (me) VS Red Hulk Mugen 35 Savage Hulk vs the Special Forces Mugen 32 Savage Hulk vs Thanos|Buyog and Bobstarsky Mugen PotS Charlie (me) vs Kamekaze's Hulk|Kamekaze MUGEN Hulk (me) VS Rose|Kamekaze MUGEN Miss Marvel (me) VS Hulk|Kamekaze Mugen MvC3 Wolverine & Hulk(BOTH ME) Vs Dr. Doom & Venom-0|MGMURROW Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Live-Action TV Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Characters from the United States Category:60's Characters Category:Humanoids